1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stem candelabrum, and more particularly, to a variable-configuration multi-stem candelabrum.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known candelabra comprising several components which can be temporarily or semi-permanently connected to each other, but all of these candelabra have a configuration which, if at all, can be modified only by skilled personnel and/or by using special tools, and whatever modifications are possible take a relatively long period of time.